Today of a Fun - Calamity of Aiko (2018) - made by pr media info parody of a beest of Episode 51
Calamity of Aiko is a parody episode of a fun with...Aiko & Momoko and his Friends. Plot Near the end of the school day at Misora Elementary High, Aiko is appalled to find a B on his latest exam. Meanwhile, in Rita's Palace, the Evil Empress has a plan to destroy the Witch Appearances with her latest monster inspired by this incident, called the Bee Monster. Back on Earth, Doremi invites Aiko to shoot some hoops with the others, but Aiko insists on studying in order to get into an Accelerated Scholars Program, so Momoko volunteers to stay behind and tutor him. At the outdoor basketball court, Doremi, Onpu, and Hazuki play a friendly game, but Hazuki can't shake the worry over Aiko's latest fret about his B. At that point, the Golems arrive and shake things up for the teens. They dispose of the first batch, but Goldar then appears with a fresh new group of Golems, who tie the three witches up with an electric rope, trapping them behind a force field. Meanwhile, Alpha 5 and Zordon discover that Rita has unleashed her Bee Monster upon Angel Grove and attempt to contact the Rangers, but Doremi, Onpu and Hazuki are unable to respond while bound and trapped. Aiko and Momoko are alerted to their friends' grave situation, and are about to teleport to help, but Bee Monster must be dealt with first. Aiko and Momoko transform into action. Plot 2 this attempt to defeat the monster on their own, but his poison stingers severely weaken Aiko. The two Witches are forced to retreat when Bee Monster launches a sound wave attack that temporarily deafens them. Back at the Command Center, Alpha has created a special weapon for Aiko to use against the Bee Monster, but the two teens insist on attempting to free their tied-up friends. They teleport to the basketball court and try to untie the rope binding Onpu, Doremi and Hazuki, but are called away to fight the Bee Monster again while Alpha works on freeing the threesome from their bonds. Round 2 begins against the Bee Monster, but this time, Aiko is given a shot of the monster's poisonous venom, which incapacitates him temporarily. Back at the Command Center, Alpha manages to free Doremi, Onpu and Hazuki from Goldar's force field trap, and they morph and teleport to help the other two Witches battle the Bee Monster. The monster brings out Golems to help him, but the Witches make quick work of the clay soldiers. Then Bee Monster launches his sonic wave attack, temporarily deafening four of the Witches. Meanwhile, back at the Command Center, Alpha has put the finishing touches on the weapon he created to immobilize the Bee Monster. He teleports it to Aiko, who uses it to shoot foam that glues Bee Monster's wings down. Just as the Witch Appearances are about to finish off the monster, Rita makes it grow, so the Witches must summon the MegaDoremizord to take him down. After a few lucky attacks scored by Bee Monster, the MegaDoremizord is able to finish the monster off with the Power Sword. Back at Angel Grove Youth Center, the Witches are greeted by Tommy, who had been practicing for an upcoming karate tournament. Tommy laments that he wasn't able to help his friends against Bee Monster, but they remind him it's for the best he didn't due to his limited powers. Aiko then arrives and rejoices at receiving an A plus on his latest exam and being accepted into the scholars program. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are trying to study, but end up complaining about Ms. Appleby's warning: If they don't each get a C on their next exam, the six top students in Angel Grove High School would be tutoring them all summer long. When Onpu counted himself and his friends on his fingers, he realized that Bulk—and Ms. Appleby—had meant them. And so, they immediately begin to work hard and ensure Bulk and Skull get Cs. Today of the Enemy - Bee Monster Category:Motto! Ojamajo Doremi Category:Power Rangers (Japanese TV Show) Category:Japanese Category:Crossovers Category:Parody Episodes